The Shadow that Lies Within the Queen
by FrostbittenBear
Summary: John Dragonblood had to help his little sister with her nightmares. This is not what he had been expecting at all... Just so everyone knows Abigail is transgender, MtF, soooo yeah...


As the spell was being readied, Abigail looked at her big brother and smiled."Thank you. I owe you big time for helping me with this...terrible sadness." She said and looked down before she felt a hand on her head and looked up, her eyes wide as John smirked."You're in pain and no one, not even you, hurts my little sister. You don't owe me for this." He said surely as she nodded and hugged him."Okay you two, we don't have all night." William said and sighed as Abigail laid on the couch and closed her eyes."We will be here if something goes wrong, John. Who knows what is in her head..." William said and looked at Abby and shook."I can still hear you." She said and shot him a glare as he jumped."I-I'm sorry." He said as she nodded and closed her eyes once more, Fallon and William casting the spell and sending John into Abigail's mind...

The who place was frozen over, her thoughts about being queen, her memories of Polaris and Marley as a kid, and a locked door."So i'm looking for something sad...a memory maybe?" He asked himself as he wandered around before he stopped.'There is someone here with me. Did William decide to come too?' He thought as he listened before the sound of snow crunching was heard and he turned, hands a blaze as a little boy was seen in front of him holding a snow hopper plush, shaking. John's eyes went wide as the flames died down."A-Andrew..." He said under his breath as the young boy smiled."Hello, mister! How do you know my name?" He asked as he neared the dragon king.'Not good. If i mess up one of her memories...' John thought before an explosion was heard behind Andrew, causing the toddler to fall into the snow.

A dark laugh rang out as a deep blue mist was seen, it's green eyes glowing bright."The monster!" Andrew screamed as it went to attack the pair. John instinctively grabbed the small child and started to run, holding Andrew to his chest."What is that thing?!" He cried out as it kept chasing them."It's the monster. It's a spell..." Andrew said sadly as he held onto John."A spell? What spell?" He asked before he dodged a near fatal blow, the shadow growling."A torture spell. It's every bad thought incarnated. I can never forgive myself for what i did..." He said sadly."What are you...you...aren't a memory, are ya?" John asked and smirked.'I knew Abby was childish, but this is how she sees her true self? An innocent version of Andrew? Wow...' John thought, getting distracted."JOHN!" Andrew screamed before the shadow grabbed them, black was all that was seen...

 _Darkness...no hope of escape...wake up...Wake Up...WAKE UP!_

John snapped up to see nothing but inky blackness, Andrew missing as he looked around."Andrew! Andy where are you?! This is no time for games!" John called as he growled.'Andrew is too nervous to go anywhere without someone near him...Abby's the same way...he wouldn't have just left my side...' John rationalized before a demonic laugh was heard behind him, grabbing him." **Found you~!** " A female voice said, John's heart skipping a beat."Abby..." He said before he got out of her grip, the shadow watching him." **Why are you here, Dragon?** " She asked, tilting her head."I'm here to kill you! You will torture my little sister no more!" He said in anger, flames engulfing his hands." **Oh? You can get rid of every bad thing that has happened to her? Or to him? Do you honestly believe i'll just go away?** "She asked and laughed."W-What?" John asked, taken aback by the statement.

 _"A torture spell. It's every bad thought incarnated. I can never forgive myself for what i did..."_

Realization hit him as he looked up at the shadow."You're...her memories...every bad thing that has happened to her...she tortures herself with these memories because of something she did in her past? What could she have done that was that awful?" He asked as the shadow sighed and reformed.

The toddler version of Andrew stood before him, shaking."I changed who i am...i was a nice, so caring, but then...i started hurting people...if i hurt them, they would stay away! No friends is a small price to pay...if they get to know me...and my problem...they they will leave anyway! I'm not a boy but everyone expects me to be a man...to grow up and..." Andrew said and sobbed as he shook, John's eyes softening as he walked over and picked up the young boy."Does it matter what you were born as?" He asked, Andrew looking up to meet John's gaze."You are who you are, whether Andrew or Abigail. You can never scare me away."He said softly as Andrew smiled and hugged John."Thank you, big brother." He said before two pale blue arms emerging from the darkness and placed the hands over John's eyes, welcoming him into reality.

 _John? Johnny boy? Big brother?_

John awoke with a start, scaring the two ice wizards and fellow fire wizard."So did you find what you were looking for?" William asked and raised an eyebrow."Yeah! Did you stop the monster?" Abigail asked, John looking over at her and smiled softly."Yeah...it's gone for good." He said and pulled her close."Andrew...you can always come to me for help if you want to talk..." He whispered to her as tears started to form."Awww! Abby is so cute!" Fallon cooed as she rose up and growled."I'm not cute! Now bow down to your queen!" She yelled in anger as she huffed, a soft blue blush on her cheeks before she started to laugh at their faces before she calmed down and turned to John and held out her hand."Thank you for help me, John. I can't do much, but here." She said and formed a snowhopper in her hand out of ice. "You made me drop mine." She teased and walked to her room, leaving William and Fallon confused as a smirk formed on John's face. "You are always full of surprises...Andy..." He thought.


End file.
